1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target tracking arrangement which is located in the scanning or search head of a guided airborne body, such as a missile, including a detector located behind a lens arrangement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Installations or apparatuses of the type under consideration, which are generally known from the disclosure of European Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 79 684, are equipped with a search head which can be pivoted with respect to the longitudinal axis of the guided airborne body or missile, in order to scan the target area for the target which it is to be homed onto, and subsequent to acquiring a target, to be able to determine any change in the deviating orientation of the target relative to the longitudinal axis of the missile, so that the missile can be guided onto a target collision course pursuant to the rules of proportional navigation.
The mechanical and electromechanical requirement for a search head which is displaceable or pivotable with respect to the longitudinal axis of the missile is, in any event, extremely high; this requirement can quite readily exceed significantly more than half of the total costs of a simple guided missile.